


New Year's dream: Will you...?

by Stryfe



Series: Cablepool [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nathan and his weird proposals, he really should just ask Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Nathan has a little box made of smooth velvet for Wade, and a surprise planned when the clock strikes twelve on New Year's Eve.Mix and match of two OTP prompts to be revealed at end of story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.
> 
> For @tehwolfeh on twitter. Silvia is fantastic :3 <3
> 
> Expect multiple chapters, because nothing ever goes right the first time!

“Wade,” Nathan whispered softly, watching Wade sleeping on his bare chest. Propping up his head better, Nathan relaxed, content to watch Wade sleep after his proud declaration that he could stay awake through an entire _Alien versus Predator_ movie and game run. Halfway through the first movie, Wade had thoroughly cuddled against Nathan, pulling the comforter over them, and fifteen minutes into the second movie, he’d passed out cold on Nathan’s chest.

Sure, Wade and Nathan had had their fair share of ups and downs in their relationship, but it was the moments like these that made everything ok. The small things Nathan greedily craved and held close to his heart, even if he couldn’t have them permanently. Those tiny moments of quiet where he could ignore the rest of the world, focusing on the delicate shifting of Wade’s scars and the strange things he uttered as he slept soundly on top of Nathan.

“I never told you about my fantasy, did I Wade? The one Black Mamba showed me?”

Oh, the secrets she’d revealed to Nathan about himself. It spoke a lot about what you really felt, even if you weren’t consciously sure, when your deepest fantasy of world peace came true. Everything had been perfect, down to the tiniest detail of the type of wedding ring on Nathan’s finger as he and Wade had lazily kissed each other on the couch they laid on now, content to hold each other close. People had listened to him, finally building the perfect world and Wade was there by Nathan’s side where he had always belonged.

“You can probably guess I had my world peace finally fulfilled, but that wasn’t everything that happened. You and I, we had wedding rings on, the both of us kissing each other soft and slow on the couch.”

“You n’ me to the beach, Nate. I got suntan lotion…” Wade mumbled in his sleep, trailing off with a happy sigh. There was the beach dream again. Honestly, Nathan couldn’t understand Wade’s fascination with suntan lotion at all given how random a fixation it seemed, even for Wade. If it was what made Wade happy though, Nathan would learn how to make the stuff for him.

“It was perfect but it ended all too soon. How do I get you and I to that point, Wade, when people won’t _listen_?”

No response came from the darkness except for the TV, still playing through the movies. Perhaps no answer really existed to Nathan’s question, despite all the lingering desires that were burning him in his own personal hell. Pulling one arm out from behind his head and pulling his TO arm up from where it dangled above the floor, Nathan wrapped them both around Wade.

“Wade, you scare me.”

Small little pleased noises came from Wade as Nathan placed a kiss to his scarred head. He was so tired, Nathan could feel sleep trying to creep up on him. Nathan wanted to badly to give in, but not without going through with what he had to do first.

“I’ve loved people before, but none to the extent that I do you. Everything you are is perfection, the chaos to my order.”

You had to know chaos before you knew order, because what was one without the other?

“You balance me so well.”

If both worked in balance with the other, his dream was more than obtainable. If Wade and Nathan were the examples of chaos and order then perhaps, if he pulled the box from where he’d hid it among the couch cushions, then maybe… Nathan could make two dreams obtainable all at once. Balancing his order with Wade’s chaos, showing everyone else that peace was possible....

“Wade, I’ve been wanting to ask you a question for a long while now.”

For far too long, the question had lingered at the back of Nathan’s mind. What if Wade didn’t want it? If he wasn’t ready, Nathan could wait. Waiting was the easy part, but if Wade told him no and rejected Nathan entirely, it would break something that wouldn’t ever be repaired without Wade.

“ _Nathan, let’s go._ ”

Looking around for the source of the voice and seeing nothing, Nathan drew his eyebrows in confusion. The voice had been far too feminine to be Wade, who had remained asleep on his chest. It was probably nothing given that he was tired and sleep deprived.

Placing another kiss to Wade’s head, Nathan removed one of his hands, pushing it in between the couch cushions to pull out a small, black velvet box. As he rubbed the soft box with his fingers, the sensations sent his heart into a galloping beat, Nathan’s lungs trying to keep pace with the sudden lack of oxygen that the opening _pop!_ of the box caused.

“Wade, I want to be with you forever. I love you beyond all reason,” Nathan said, the words coming out and mingling with shaky breaths. “Will you marry me?”

Despite being a soldier and a leader, having to make the split second decisions that would make or break the fight; despite having killed men at point blank, having never felt this strongly about anyone before, even Aliya, both of Nathan’s hands trembled as Nathan grabbed Wade’s right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Using his other hand, Nathan slipped the ring, a pleasant rose-gold with a ruby gem, right onto Wade’s ring finger. Now all he had to do was wait for Wade to wake up, screeching over why his hand had a ring on it so that Nathan could put on his calm face and explain everything again.

Wade was everything to Nathan, and all he could do now was wait for Wade to wake up and hopefully tell him that the feeling was mutual.

“ _Nathan…”_

There was that voice again…

A movement on his chest caused Nathan to look down to where Wade now had his head propped up by his right hand, the ring in full view. The smile Wade was giving him was beautiful and filled with nothing but absolute love and ecstasy.

“Nathan…” Wade whispered, his gravelly Demi Moore voice causing a funny warmth to sweep through Nathan’s body.

“You need to wake up now Nate,” Wade giggled, leaning forward to place a soft and gentle kiss on Nathan’s lips. The kiss was just as it had been in his Black Mamba fantasy: soft, warm and slow, the spices from Wade’s mouth teasing Nathan’s tongue as he wet his lips to kiss Wade again.

 _Wade, you tease_. What had Nathan done to deserve this? Being told to wake up when Wade was clearly here, looking at Nathan with that soft gaze---

 

\---------------------

 

“NATHAN!” Domino yelled from above him. Sitting up, Nathan’s head slammed into Domino’s own. “What the hell were you dreaming about?!” She asked, glaring at him. “First, you don’t want to wake up at all, smiling goofily at whatever you’re dreaming about, and then you give me a concussion with your metal head?!”

Rubbing his head, Nathan felt for Domino, wincing slightly as he saw the bruise already starting to form on her forehead. “Sorry, I was- I’m exhausted.”

Looking placated, she gave an understanding nod. “You’re forgiven, I suppose,” Domino said, offering a small smile. “Just make sure to slip me a little extra on the next mission. Anyway, you asked me to wake you up for your dad’s New Year’s Eve party. The one at the X-Men mansion, remember?”

“Oh, thank you,” Nathan said, voice flat. Dealing with awkward Father-Son time at a New Year’s party that he was going to be at from five until after midnight. Oh joy.

“So exciting, huh? Glad I’m not you,” Domino snorted, amused, as she walked out of Nathan’s office. “By the way, you got an hour until it starts,” She called out, closing the door.


End file.
